The Beginning
by dkshp
Summary: Tag to Hand to Hand: 1x19. Deeks trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Cannon


Blood and Guts Warrior Gym:

Jason Wyler took his grief out on the punching bag while Marty Deeks tried to control his anger. This assignment was just coming to an end, he was days away from meeting the supplier, from putting Wyler in a box at the LAPD, as a successful alias to be resumed if necessary. Days away, and then Daniel Zuna died.

*Jab, jab, upper cut*

His main source of information just up and died, and the LAPD were having a difficult time explaining to Detective Deeks what the hell was going on. So he needed to stay focused, find a new way to meet the suppliers, and finish this assignment so good old Jason Wyler could be retired to that box on a shelf. Deeks liked a challenge, hell he lived for one, but this complication didn't feel right. Sure, he was all but guaranteed he was in with the warriors now that they were short a man, but in reality, Marty Deeks, no JASON WYLER, liked Zuna, he was a good guy. Jason Wyler had liked him, but Marty Deeks couldn't let that get in the way of finding the drug supplier that this MMA gym was covering for.

*Jab, cross, repeat*

Deeks recognized a shift in the atmosphere, saw out of the corner of his eye as the 5 training warriors, the men who were supposedly grieving over their fallen friend, all seemed to get distracted at once. Hoping this was a big break, he subtly took in his surroundings for the change that brought this shift in atmosphere on. That was when he saw her. Sexy didn't even begin to describe her, hell she was beautiful, a stone cold fox. He watched as the newcomer introduced herself to Janklow, head of the gym, and reminded himself that he had enough to worry about without adding another complication into the mix, and women like THAT, they were always complications.

He was called over, introduced to her along with the warriors. He silently congratulated himself on being included in the group even though he hadn't officially joined, 'job well done Marty, maybe this op won't come crumbling down.' Except, something was off. Janklow introduced her as "Danny's girl" Zuna had been home for 2 weeks, and not once did he mention a Tracy… Deeks didn't think any man in his right mind would neglect mentioning if this particular woman was in his life for 2 weeks. So that begged a few questions, like who the hell is this woman? And why is she here? And how did she know?

Never one to hold back, Deeks asked her how she found out, and was rewarded by a big fat lie.

"Police called me, my number is in his cell phone."

And that was when Deeks' heart sank. The stone cold fox just lied to his face, adding another complication to this assignment and there was nothing he could do about it. So he went back to taking his anger out on the punching bag and watched as the beautiful, lying Tracy gave her number to one of his suspects. So much for grieving for a friend, he thought.

After he finished training and washed up, Deeks decided now was as good a time as any to regroup. He went back to Zuna's house determined to find something he had missed, anything to help move this case along. Little did he know, he was getting more than he bargained for when he opened that door.

Sitting at the table, on Danny's computer was none other than the stone cold lying fox he couldn't seem to get out of his head for the remainder of his work out. Well this was suspicious, and extremely lucky, maybe he could get some truths out of her while not under the scrutiny of the Blood and Guts Warriors.

He asked her how the hell she had gotten into Daniel Zuna's house, and was rewarded with "Danny gave me a key." Really? Did his alias really appear that dumb?

This woman was clearly lying her top-rate ass off. So… the drug dealer. Maybe she knows something about what's going on here and she can actually be a big break instead of a lying complication. So Deeks called her on her game, but not until after the X-rated imagery came into play. God he was never going to get that particular image of her out of his head.

"SO who the hell are you" he asked, deciding the best tactic was to see how far she would continue to lie once he already called her out on it. Maybe she would crumble, but she didn't look too soft to him. The lies kept on coming, and was she coming on to him a little? The woman made him WANT to be the supplier for half a second when she stepped closer to him with those strange, yet enticing mismatched eyes gazing up into his face. Time to put an end to this. So he demanded she empty her pockets when the knock on the door came. He watched the stone cold fox leave with the taxi driver, he tried to make sense of what the hell was going on, and not focus on the x-rated images of her in just a smile, on the beach, those eyes…

Deeks went back to the MMA gym, determined to work off the angst she had awakened in him, determined to finish training so he could join in on the inner circles of the blood and guts warriors, determined to finish this assignment. So who the hell is this Williams guy talking to Janklow now? Arguing over the spot with the warriors that was rightfully his, that he had been training for this entire assignment, was just another complication that made no sense whatsoever. This entire op was starting to feel completely out of his control, as if there was something else at play here that was invisible to everyone involved. Deeks put a few plans in motion for the fight that night, ensuring he could take back control of his assignment, and geared up for the fight.

…..

Sitting in jail listening to Williams trying to antagonize him, figure out his angle, was all fine to Deeks, because it meant he had his assignment back under control and he was leaving here tonight to go meet up with the warriors while the fighter who had beat him would cool off behind bars for the next 24 hours. So when they were both released, Deeks knew something was really wrong. "Who are you?!" He finally asked simple question, hoping to just get a straight answer for once. That's when the ninja lady walked in.

…

Deeks decided honesty was the best way to go, hoping the agents across from him would reciprocate and his assignment could get back to normal. So he sat in the "boatshed" as the very special NCIS agents had called it, Ha! Agents… Tracy… Agent…. Except the star of his X-rated daydreams was actually named Kensi, and she was an agent. And he couldn't keep talking and looking at her as an agent when those images kept flashing through his mind, so he got up to treat himself to some of their coffee, decided if he ran through what he assumed he knew of their operation maybe they would fill in the blanks, a quid pro quo.

They weren't going to tell him a thing, that much became clear after around 2 minutes in their presence. Well, then he was just going to do what he did best, keep talking until something came of it. It wasn't his fault all he could think about was Special Agent Kensi/Tracy's X-rated cover story, so he called her on it, hoping to get a reaction out of her. He had felt a connection of sorts earlier, might as well exploit it and see how riled up she could get, maybe let him in on SOMETHING. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you." Okayy, so connection or not, she wasn't going to give him anything. Time to continue the one-sided sharing.

"Thanks for all the help Deeks." Now that just pissed him off. No way these agents were throwing him out of his own investigation, especially when he felt it in his bones that all his work was about to pay off. So when the little ninja lady, who he was starting to think of as his guardian angel from these agents, called it a joint task force, he was all too eager. True, he wasn't used to working with anyone else when he was deep under, but he figured he could manage it. It wasn't like he was going to have to spend his time with the illustrious Tracy/Kensi.

…

Deeks couldn't remember the last time he was shut out of his own investigation. So it was incredibly frustrating when Kensi completely blocked him out of the investigation, taking Davis to their fancy "boatshed" without him. He felt petty, going over her head trying to convince Callen to allow his involvement, but the senior agent stood by her. Stone cold fox agent was halting his investigation yet again, 'complications' didn't even begin to describe the terror she was inflicting on his mind.

"Yeah, I want to cancel my membership, hand in my key!" Finally, back in his own investigation, and he had to save Agent Sam Hanna's back. That went a long way to relieve the annoyance of the day, especially since he had gotten a confession out of Janklow just before the gun was pulled. So, investigation over, no more drugs. Time to retire Jason Wyler, with his newfound connection to NCIS and all.

….

Deeks reflected on the past two days at a quiet bar, following his debriefing back at LAPD he needed some time to stew. He sipped his coffee while ignoring the thoughts of the special agent Kensi Blye, and focused instead on how he could improve his undercover game. Not that he could think of a single way to fix a situation when the almighty NCIS is playing behind the scenes. And then in walked his guardian agent angel, Hetty. With a folder. A folder that he would later reflect on completely changed his life.

He looked on with amazement as he realized NCIS/Hetty knew pretty much everything about him. A lot of research had been done, including interviews not limited to his neighbors and his boss. So in the 2 minutes it took him to look over the contract, he knew that this had not been drafted last minute, he was meant to join this team. He quickly reflected on the agents he would be spending his time with for the foreseeable future if he signed, and he didn't dwell on why he was throwing his rule about no more female partners out the window as he picked up the pen.


End file.
